Pretty Little Magic
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: You always thought Aria was a pretty girl with an ugly secret, make that a pretty girl with two ugly secrets! This is my first cross-over! Chapter 6 was redone and added to!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Magic

**~Flashbacks~**

Aria and Ezra kissing in a bathroom

Ezra giving Aria a ride home, in the rain, and then stopping to kiss her

Ezra comforting Aria about her father

Aria and Ezra fighting then making up

Ezra kicking Aria out of his apartment because of "A"

Aria and Ezra and their talks at Homecoming

Aria going to Ezra's apartment and realizing he's not there

Aria crying over Ezra

**~End of Flashback~ **

Aria stood in Ginny's room at the Burrow.

Yes, the Burrow, the Weasleys house. Aria was very close to them, so was he brother, no not Mike Montgomery, her real brother, Harry Potter. Aria was a witch and she had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up until her 6th year, she had gone back home to Rosewood, but after losing the one she loved, she left.

"Hey" Ginny said as she walked in, interrupting Aria's thoughts

"Oh hi!" Aria said

"What's up?" Ginny asked "You've seemed very zoned out today"

"Oh just thinking"

"About what?" Ginny asked curiously

"Nothing"

"Really?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised

"It's nothing"

"Is it a boy?" Ginny asked

"Maybe" Aria said with a little tear forming in her eye, she turned around so Ginny wouldn't see it but unfortunately, Ginny did see.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't pull that again! You can tell me, I won't tell anyone! I promise" Ginny said

"Fine well do you remember when I told you about "A"?"

"Yeah I think so, wait was "A" the one that was holding a secret over your head and she would send you messages?"

"Yes, that's "A". Do you also remember how I wouldn't tell you my secret?" Ginny nodded and Aria continued "well my secret was I was dating my English teacher, I met him before I knew he was my teacher. I was waiting for my "brother's" sport's practice to be over and I saw a little bar so I went in and I met him there. Actually the night ended with us kissing" Aria started to cry and so she sat down on Ginny's bed

"Aria, is there more to the story?"

"Yes, after I figured out he was my teacher, I still wanted to date him and so I did. But one day I left my phone at his apartment and "A" had sent me a text message. I forgot what it had said , but it had to do with me and Ezra. Ezra said he was trying to work and it kept buzzing, and he thought it was an emergency, so he opened it and saw the message. He thought I had told someone about us, but I didn't! Then we broke up. One day I went to talk before class, and he wasn't there, instead there was a substitute. So I decided just to go to his apartment after school, I figured out he had gone to New York to get a new job" Aria started sobbing "And I haven't seen him since"

"Aria, I'm so sorry!" Ginny said and then went over and hugged her friend.

"I just wish I could redo everything! Or at least see him again" Aria said

"It's okay" Ginny comforted, "Oh I forgot to ask you if you were done packing for Hogwarts"

"Yes, I was done yesterday" Aria, Harry, Ron, Hermione and some others that were 7th years last year were invited to come back to redo their 7th year. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been off hunting Horcruxes and Aria had been in Rosewood.

"Good, I'll go tell mum" Ginny started to get up "Feel better"

Aria gave her a watery smile "Please don't tell anyone, not even Harry!"

"I won't, it's our secret" Ginny said

**Next Day!**

Today everything was crazy! It was early in the morning and almost everybody were making the finishing touches on their stuff to take to Hogwarts.

Soon everyone was ready and they all started to leave to go to Kings Cross Station. When they arrived they had to hurry onto the train because they were late. When they train started moving, Aria, Harry, Ginny had settled into a compartment. Ron and Hermione were sting in a different one with Neville and Luna.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts is" Ginny said

"Maybe it's one of the old ones, because they couldn't find anyone else" Aria said

"As long as it's not Umbridge!" Harry said

"I hate her!" Aria exclaimed

"We all do!" Harry said. The three laughed

"Excuse me, may I sit in here everywhere else is full" a voice said from the doorway, an American accent

Aria looked up and her eyes widened

"Sure" Harry said not noticing that Aria was close to tears, but Ginny did.

Aria scooted over to make room for person. She scooted all the way to the wall. She hid her face with her hair and leaned against the window

"I'm Ezra Fitz the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said

"I'm Ginny Weasley"

Aria looked up and moved her hair out of her eyes

"And I'm Aria Potter, Harry's sister, _Mr. Fitz_" Aria added

"Aria, wow I didn't expect to see you here"

"Same here"

"DO you guys know each other?" Harry asked

"Yes, he was English teacher in Rosewood" Aria said then Ginny's eyes widened

"Soooo…. " Ginny trailed off

Aria said nothing and nodded

"Wait, you told them?" Ezra exclaimed

"I told Ginny, that was it, she wanted to know why I was crying, and I knew I couldn't just keep it bottled up" Aria said with a tear rolling down her cheek "I think, I'm gonna go sit with on and Hermione" Aria wiped her tears and walked out of the compartment

"Oh look who's back" a voice sneered

Aria spun around "Malfoy"

"Aww is little Potty crying" Malfoy sneered again. "Is it because the only family you have left is you brother?"

Aria said nothing and just walked back into the compartment

"Aria, what happened?" Ginny asked

Aria sat down and shook her head and leaned her head on the window again

"I'm guessing, Malfoy said something" Harry said and Aria nodded

"Who is Malfoy?" Ezra asked

"Draco Malfoy is a horrible person, He thinks just because you're not a pureblood, you're not welcome at Hogwarts. He's a Slytherin, and he's never liked me or Harry!" Aria said

"Wow, he doesn't sound very nice" Ezra said

"He's not!" Ginny exclaimed

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and there stood Malfoy

"Oh, by the way, Potters, it's all your fault all of those people died" Malfoy smirked not seeing their new teacher sitting in front of them

Aria and Harry looked down knowing that it was their fault, in their minds

Ginny stood up "It wasn't their fault, it was Voldemort's and your friends the Death Eaters, so leave no one wants you here!" Ginny said and pushed him out and shut the compartment door "Guys, you know it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was" the siblings said in unison

"No, it wasn't! Those people died because they wanted a world without Voldemort" Ginny exclaimed

"Really, because our parents died because of us, Sirius died because we thought he was getting tortured, Dumbledore died because, well that one wasn't our fault. Mad-eye died because he was trying to help us escape, Ted Tonks, we could have had him in the tent he was right in front of us! Dobby-" Harry was cut off by his sister

"Dobby d-died?" Aria asked with tears in her eyes and Harry nodded "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because we didn't want you to be upset" Aria said down and cried while Harry continued "Dobby died because he was helping us escape Malfoy Manor, then during the Final Battle, we could have saved Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and even Snape!"

"You couldn't have saved them you were busy trying to destroy Horcruxes" she looked at Aria next "And you were in Rosewood!"

"So, I could have done something!" Aria exclaimed

"Whatever, can we just drop the subject, please" Harry said with pain in his voice. The silence was horrible to everyone in the room, but no one was brave enough to break it.

"Is there any room left?" asked a voice from the doorway


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Little Magic

Everyone looked up to see two men standing in the compartment doorway. Aria, Harry, and Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy crap! Supposed to be dead people in the room!" Aria exclaimed

"Same old, Aria!" teased Sirius Black

"Same old Sirius" Aria teased back

"Yes, yes I am! Harry! Ginny!" Sirius ran and hugged the two. Sirius turned around and looked at Ezra "Guy I don't know!"

"Sirius, Remus, this Ezra Fitz, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he was also my English teacher in Rosewood" Aria explained "E-Mr. Fitz this is Harry's godfather Sirius Black and my godfather Remus Lupin, they're supposed to be dead, but I guess being Marauders, you have to break the rule of Death" Aria smirked

"That's right, I don't know, I was just thrown out of the veil" Sirius explained

"And Tonks and I fell onto the Hogwarts grounds"

"Tonks is alive too?" Ginny exclaimed

"Yep" Remus smiled

"Well then you must want to see Teddy" Harry said

"Tonks is getting him from Andromeda" Remus said

"Cool!" Ginny exclaimed

"So since you came back from the dead do you think our-" Aria trailed off but Remus knew what she meant

"No, I'm sorry guys, but you know we would have told you already if we knew" Sirius said seriously _**(Authors note. Haha) **_

"Thanks" Harry smiled

"No problem, I mean we are your godfathers!"

"Some of the only family we have left" Aria mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes

"Anyway" Ginny started no one else would see Aria's tears "Why are you on the Hogwarts express?"

"Because we're now co-teaching with Mr. Fitz, with Defense Against the Dark Arts" Remus explained

"Really?" Aria's eyes widened

"Really" Ezra confirmed

"This just keeps on getting better and better!" Aria exclaimed sarcastically

"Aria, be nice" Remus whispered

"I'm sorry! Maybe I should just go and sit with Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville" Aria whispered back

"No, you can stay here, but why are you being like this, I mean you never cry," Remus said softly

"People change, Remus, and sometimes not for the better" Aria looked at Ezra, then walked to Ron and Hermione's compartment

"What's up with her?" Remus asked Harry and Ginny. The couple said nothing and just glanced at Ezra

"Okay, well, um, I know what's up with her" Ezra said quietly, scared about what the two wizards might do when they find out

"Can you tell us?" Sirius asked

"Well, you might freak out, and if I'm working with you guys, I don't want you to hate me" Ezra started

"Come on, we won't hate you, I mean I might, but Remus is more reasonable" Sirius admitted

"Okay, if you sear you won't hurt me in any way" Ezra said already cowering on the inside

"I agree" Remus said and Sirius stayed quiet "Padfoot!" Remus hissed

"I don't know, Mooney, I just met him, how do I know if I can trust him?" Sirius asked

"Padfoot, you're gonna be working with him, just say you won't hurt him!" Remus said

"Fine, I agree too!" Sirius said to Ezra

"Okay, well, Aria wasn't just my student… she was also my girlfriend"

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled and Remus elbowed him in the ribs, knowing that they should hear their new co worker out.

"Please, continue"

"Well, we met before school started and we didn't realize that I was going to be her teacher, so we ended up liking each other. We still wanted to continue dating even after we found out she was my student. And I guess it just ended badly" Ezra finished

"In my opinion, that's not so bad" Remus confronted

"Oh speak for yourself!" Sirius said and pouted

"I'm sorry we have to work with him, he's a drama queen" Remus whispered to Ezra

"I've noticed" Ezra whispered back

"I heard you Meanie!" Sirius exclaimed "I'm gonna sit as far away from you as possibly!" Sirius said then sat next to Harry, pushing Ginny out of her seat.

"Oww" Ginny exclaimed

"Dramatic" Remus whispered to Ezra and Ezra nodded and laughed slightly

"Guys, don't say that about Ginny!" Sirius exclaimed

"Unbelievable!" Ginny mumbled and everyone except Sirius heard and they laughed

"It's not nice to laugh at Ginny's misery" Sirius said

"Oh sorry" Harry said sarcastically

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Ginny" Sirius said and no one had anything to say to that

With Aria

Aria walked down the halls of the Hogwarts Express, looking for Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione

Finally she found the compartment they were in and knocked on the sliding door, then entered

"Hey" Aria said

"Aria?" Neville and Luna exclaimed and got up and hugged her

"Aria? What's wrong? Did the Nargels get you?" Luna asked in a dreamy voice when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes

"OH nothing, you'll find out soon enough, I think" Aria said then sat beside Hermione

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just someone old flashbacks, from when I was in Rosewood, that's all" Aria said convincingly

"Oh okay" Hermione said, still curious, knowing something was up "We better change, we're almost there" Hermione said and she was right, by the time they were all changed, they could see the huge castle.

Once they were in the carriages, ('_Thestrals,' _ Aria was reminded of the night at the Ministry, where they apparently had lost Sirius) they started going through Hogsmeade, and up to Hogwarts

Aria was in a carriage with Harry, Ginny, Ezra, Remus, and Sirius. Everyone except for Ezra and Sirius could see the Thestrals.

"Okay, I'm confused! What can you guys see that we can't?" Ezra asked after a while

"They're Thestrals, you can only see them if you've seen someone die, me and Harry saw Cedric Diggory die" Aria said

"We also saw Sirius die" Ginny explained indicating her, Harry, Aria, and Remus

"Oh, so it's sorta a good thing to not see them?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, you're lucky, you didn't see a friend or someone that's the closet thing you have to a family member, die right before your eyes. But sometimes the bad people are killed" Harry explained

"Anyway, let's get on a happier topic" Ginny interrupted

"Well, we're here" Remus said and suddenly they came to a halt and they all got out.

"Harry! Aria!" Two voices shouted from behind the group


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Little Magic

Aria and Harry turned around, when they saw who it was their eyes widened. Harry stood still, when Aria hid behind Remus, Sirius and –shockingly- Ezra.

"Aria, what's-" Remus started but stopped when he saw why she was acting like this. Sirius saw too and he grabbed Harry's and pulled him back gently

"Wait, Aria, aren't those your parents?" Ezra asked and looked behind him at Aria

"They can't be! Either they're really mine and Harry's parents or…" Aria stopped "Death Eaters" she breathed

Sirius, Remus, and Ezra, whipped out their wands and pointed them at the imposters.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked

"Lily and James Potter, I thought at least you guys would recognize us" the man said

"Prove it, prove that you're really Lily and James" Remus said

"Fine ask us a question" "Lily" said

"Okay, fine, person who claims she's Lily, when did you start to like James?" Remus asked

"7th year" Harry and Aria whispered

"1st year" "Lily" replied

"Wrong" Aria and Harry said

"Right" Remus said "Sirius, you ask James a question"

"Okay, when I lived at your house, what did I accidently set on fire?" **(Author's note! Made that up)** Sirius asked

"My whole room" James said angrily

"Prongs it's you!" Sirius exclaimed and quickly ran to hug his best friend

"He's dramatic" Aria whispered to Ezra

"So I've been told" Ezra laughed softly

"Lily-flower!" Sirius exclaimed and hugged her

"Really dramatic" Aria added then laughed softly with Ezra

"Oh are you talking about how Sirius was dramatic on the train?" Harry asked

"He was?" Aria asked

Ezra and Harry nodded. Harry started to speak but Aria interrupted him

"I don't really want to know"

"Whatever" Harry said then walked over to hug his parents after Sirius and Remus were done

Aria was about to walk over to them when Ezra pulled her back gently.

"We need to talk, about what happened, meet me in the Room of Requirement after the feast" Ezra whispered

"Fine" Aria said then Ezra released her and walked over and hugged her parents.

After that little reunion, Harry, Ginny, and Aria walked inside and to the Gryffindor table, Remus, Sirius, Ezra, Lily, and James sat at the teacher's table.

"Hey where were you?" Hermione asked, concern in her eyes

Aria, Harry, and Ginny said nothing and pointed to Aria's and Harry's parents

"Is that really them?" Ron asked and the other three nodded

"Wow" Ron and Hermione breathed

"So they're all back" Ron asked Harry after a while and soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione, got into a (what Aria and Ginny called it) Trio Talk.

"So, I saw you talking to Mr. Fitz" Ginny whispered to Aria

"Yeah we were talking about how dramatic Sirius was" Aria said '_That's partly true_' Aria thought

"You're not telling me everything" Ginny said

"Fine, he said we had to talk about what happened between us, and so I'm meeting him in the Room of Requirement after the feast" Aria said truthfully

"Oooo" Ginny whispered

Aria hit her gently on the arm "Shut up" she laughed

"Make me" Ginny laughed

"So, how are you and Harry?" Aria said changing the subject after they had stopped laughing

"Amazing! I hope it lasts though!" Ginny said in a dreamy voice that oddly reminded Aria of Luna

"Of course it will, why wouldn't it?" Aria asked the red-head

"It's just there are a lot of pretty, unique girls out there and well, I'm just a Weasley!" Ginny said

"You are unique and pretty, or shall I say, drop dead gorgeous?" Aria said and Ginny smiled and said thanks "And Weasleys are the best! You guys might not think so, but you guys are" Aria ended her speech

"Wow thanks, you're good at pep-talks"

"Yes, yes I am" Aria laughed and Ginny joined her

Soon it was almost time for the feast to end. Aria was full so she was glancing around at the faces she hadn't seen in two years.

She then glanced up at the teacher table to see who was missing. _'Snape'_ she thought. Her eyes continued to scan. She saw McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn. Then she saw Remus and Sirius talking, and by the looks of it, Remus was telling Sirius not to do something, but Sirius didn't listen. Then her eyes traveled further and she saw her parents talking to Ezra. Aria's eyes widened. _'Is he telling them that I used to date him?' _Aria turned back around to her friends, but she stole glances at Ezra and her parents quite often.

A minute before the feast was over, Aria turned to Harry

"Can I borrow the Invisibility Cloak?" Aria whispered

"Yeah" Harry said "Hold on" Harry then reached inside his robes and grabbed the invisibility cloak and gave it to his sister

"Thanks" Aria whispered, and then hid the cloak from view.

A few seconds later, McGonagall stood up and told them the feast was over and that it was time for bed, (but more classier than that). Aria glanced up at Ezra and met his eye and nodded to him, signaling she would meet him there.

Aria then got up and walked through the other students with Harry and Ginny. But she soon lost them in the crowd. When she saw a simple hiding space she slipped under the invisibility cloak then headed to the 7th floor corridor. Once she got there she waited for Ezra in the dark corridor. A minute later, she saw Ezra walking toward her. He then stopped and stood against the wall waiting. Aria decided to come out of the cloak before he thought she wouldn't come.

"Hey" Aria said after she came out of the cloak

Ezra jumped then spun around "Aria! Where'd you come from?"

"I was under an invisibility cloak" Aria explained

"Oh, shall we go in?" Ezra asked

"We shall" they both laughed then Aria paced three times thinking '_We need a place to talk, we need a place to talk, we need a place to talk'_ after she stopped a door appeared and they both walked inside

"Wow this is nice" Ezra exclaimed

"Yeah it is" Aria agreed and they both sat down on a red and gold couch.

"We're here, let's talk" Ezra said after an awkward silence

"What happened between us?" Aria asked turning toward him

**(Author's note! Wow this is the fastest i have written a chapter for Pretty Little Magic! So yeah, leave a review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty Little Magic

"Aria" Ezra started

"Don't say it was because I told my friend! Because I didn't, I wouldn't ruin one of the few things that made me happy, Ezra!" Aria said honestly

"Then how did "A" know about us?" Ezra asked

"I don't know! It started on the first day of school, when I realized you were my new teacher, I had gotten a text and it said A at the bottom and it had to do with my dad and the only one who knew about my dad cheating was Alison, because she was there when I saw it-" Aria was cut off by Ezra's lips meeting her own. She -without hesitation- kissed him back, but, sadly it was soon over

"I believe you" Ezra said "And I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place"

Aria smiled. They continued to catch up and just talk like they used to at his apartment. But a question kept pooping into Aria's mind, not leaving her alone. After a long time of ignoring the simple question, she finally spoke

"Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you talking to my mom and dad at the feast, may I ask what you were talking about?" Aria questioned

"Well, your mother asked if you were any good at muggle school and I said yes you were excellent in English" Ezra replied

"Oh, that's it?" Aria asked curiously

"Yeah" Ezra said

They ended their talk at 9pm, so they said goodnight and then Aria slipped the invisibility cloak on and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Once she was there and the Fat Lady asked for the password, lazily in Aria's opinion, she realized that she hadn't gotten the password

"The password's Dumbledore" a voice said from the shadows. Aria spun around to see Ginny

"Oh hey, Gin" Aria greeted

"Hey" Ginny responded as they walked into the common room.

"How come you weren't in the common room?"

"I thought I would wait in here for you, but then I realized you didn't have the password, so I went outside of the Gryffindor Tower" Ginny said

"Aww thanks!" Aria said

"So, how'd it go?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised

"Well, he said we had to talk about what happened between us and I told him that I didn't tell any of my friends and I continued to rant, then he stopped me by kissing me" Aria whispered so the few people that were left in the common room wouldn't hear.

"Awww" Ginny said softly

"Please, don't tell anyone! Especially my parents! Please!" Aria begged

"Don't worry, I won't tell!" Ginny said then hugged Aria

"Well, I think we should get to bed, we have class starting tomorrow!" Aria said and then they both got up and went to their rooms quietly, realizing everyone had already gone to bed.

The next morning Aria woke up to Hermione jumping on the bed.

Aria groaned and opened her eyes.

"Wake up! It's the first day of lessons and we need to get ready! Come on!" Hermione exclaimed

Aria sat up in her bed "Fine, I'm up, I'll get ready" Aria got out of bed and started to get ready. After about a half an hour later they were walking into the common room ready to go to breakfast. Soon they saw Ginny come walking toward them they greeted her, and then they all stayed and waited for Ron and Harry

"Hey," Ron said as he and Harry finally walked out of their room. Ron walked over and kissed Hermione and Harry did the same to Ginny.

"Aww I feel lonely" Aria teased herself

"Well you shouldn't" Ginny mumbled, but unfortunately the others heard her

"What do you mean, Gin?" Harry asked his girlfriend. Ginny's eyes widened now realizing she had said that louder than she thought. She saw Aria giving her a death glare.

"I mean… not all girls need boyfriends" Ginny aid then realized what she had just said "Wait I didn't mean that!"

"Wow I feel great!" Harry said sarcastically

"Harry, I didn't mean me, I said not all girls, I'm not one of them! Harry!" Ginny called after him as he walked out of the common room .

"I'm hungry. I'm going to the Great Hall" Harry said, but everyone knew he was a little mad

Ginny started to go after him but Aria stopped her "Let him cool down"

Ginny nodded and wiped a little tear from her eye.

"We should go too, I'm hungry" Ginny said then walked away, followed by the other 3.

Soon they were in the Great Hall, and they realized not a lot of people were there yet. They were about to sit down, when Lily and James came up to them.

"Good morning!" Lily said cheerfully

"What's so good about it? I'm awake" Aria said and everyone laughed "I'm serious!"

"No, I believe that would be me" Sirius said as he and Remus stepped into the conversation

Aria laughed "Wow" she said and laughed again

"Um do you know why Harry is a little on edge today?" James asked. Aria quickly looked at Ginny, who put her head down.

"That would be my fault, Mr. Potter" Ginny said softly

"Please, call me James, and how was it your fault?" James asked

"I said something about how some girls don't need boyfriends and he thought I meant me, but I didn't" Ginny explained

"Oh, it's okay, Ginny, if you know you didn't mean it like that, you know it's not your fault" Lily comforted

"Thanks" Ginny smiled up at her.

After everyone started to flow into the Great Hall, Aria, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already seated at the Gryffindor table, Harry just a few seats away from them. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had taken their seats at the staff table.

After a tasty breakfast, (prepared by the house-elfs, thought Ron, Hermione, Aria, and Harry with a pang of sadness for Dobby) they had gotten their schedules, and the seventh years had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Aria, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the classroom (Ginny decided to walk with Neville, because she wanted to give Harry his space).

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, as if he was oblivious to what had happened that morning.

"She's walking with Luna, because she thinks you're still mad about what happened earlier this morning" Hermione explained

"I've done some thinking and I thought it was a stupid reason to be mad at her!" Harry said honestly

"Well good for you" Aria grinned as they walked into the classroom.

"Oh look, it's the Potty Gang" Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed

"The gang includes, the two Potty twins" Malfoy stated with a wider smirk "the Mudblood, and the two Weasels" Malfoy looked at Ron "Or maybe just one," just then Ginny and Neville walked in, Ginny looked over at them and started to walk over to them.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Ginny exclaimed

"Like I'm gonna listen to you!"

"Yeah but look, the professors are coming in!" Ginny said and pointed. Malfoy didn't even look he just ran off to his desk

The group laughed.

"Thanks, Gin" Harry said

"You're welcome" Ginny said softly "I thought you were mad at me." She added

"I was but I realized there was no point of being mad about that" Harry said honestly "And I'm sorry" he walked over and hugged her. Hermione and Aria made an awing sound and the couple turned toward them, glaring. Hermione and Aria stepped back a little, in fear.

"Guys, I'm going to go sit with Neville, because you guys are all sitting with each other and he doesn't have anyone to sit with." Aria explained. The others nodded and sat down. Aria walked over to Neville and sat beside him.

"Hey"

"Oh hey Aria" Neville said

"is it okay if I sit here?" Aria asked

"Yeah, I don't mind" Neville said

Aria was about to reply, when Ezra, Remus, and Sirius came into the room.

"Good morning" Remus said "I'm sure you remember me, I have had this job before. Some of you liked me" Remus looked over at the Gryffindors "Some of you didn't" Remus looked at the Slytherins. "But, I hope we all get along this year"

"So, you guys must remember me as a murderer in the same year as Professor Lupin taught." Sirius made a face as he said Professor Lupin. "Blah, blah, blah, I know, but trust me I won't hurt you… on purpose" Sirius added and the class laughed

"Don't laugh, he's serious" Remus said then realized his mistake

"Why, yes Professor Lupin, I am" Sirius smirked "Now to you, Professor Fitz"

"Right, um, you don't know me at all, I can guarantee that! I am an American, so I hope you all like me" Ezra said then glanced at Aria and smiled.

"Now we are going to be doing something fun today!" Sirius said with enthusiasm

"We are going to be conjuring a Patronus" Remus continued, glancing at Harry and Aria

Aria smiled and looked back at Harry, knowing that this was going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Pretty Little Magic

**(A.N. This not only has Ezra/Aria in the story, but it also has Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, and Lily/James. Check out my Profile Page! I have made a list of when I'm updating my stories! By the way, sorry this took so long, couldn't think of anything, but it finally came to me!)**

_Recap of Chapter 4!_

_Aria smiled and looked back at Harry, knowing that this was going to be easy. _

XXX

They were half way into the lesson and all of the people that were Gryffindors and they were in the D.A. were doing amazing. By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor gained 70 points, Slytherin on the other hand, only got 10 points.

Aria, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all getting their supplies together, ready to leave, when Malfoy walked up to them.

"Potter! The only reason you got all of those points, was because you broke the rules in 5th years" Malfoy sneered

"Well, we would've helped you too, but you were too busy sucking up to Umbridge" Harry smirked

"Well, at least I didn't kill most of my family and friends" Malfoy said and all of the Slytherins behind in laughed

"Hey, some of them came back to life!" Ginny and Aria exclaimed, seeing Harry lower his head

"Yeah, _some_" Malfoy said then he and his laughing friends walked away

"Harry, don't listen to him!" Hermione exclaimed

"Yeah, mate, he's crazy" Ron said

"He may be crazy, but he's right" Harry said, running off

Ginny then sighed and turned to the others

"I'm going to go and talk to him, calm him down" Ginny said then ran after him

"Why does Harry always have to think it's his fault?" Hermione asked Ron and Aria

"Because he's so bloody noble!" Aria replied

"Who's bloody noble?" Sirius asked, sneaking up behind them with Remus and Ezra

"Take a wild guess" Aria said looking toward where Harry disappeared seconds ago

"Harry?" Remus sighed

"Yep!" Ron said

"What happened now?" Sirius groaned

"Malfoy came up to us and said the only reason we won all of those points in today's lesson, was because we broke the rules in 5th year" Ron started

"Then, Harry said that we would've let them into the D.A. if they weren't so busy sucking up to Umbridge" Hermione continued

"Malfoy was mad, so he said at least I didn't kill most of my family and friends" Sirius' eyes darkened at this. "Ginny and I then exclaimed that some of them came back"

"And Malfoy said yeah, some" Hermione finished

"What a foul little boy!" Sirius exclaimed

"And to think, his parents are proud of him!" Remus said

"Well, then again, his parents were Death Eaters" Ron said

"Yeah, but Harry says, Malfoy's mom saved his life by saying he was dead when he wasn't"

"Honestly this is hard to keep up with! So, let me get this straight, Harry's the boy who lived, died, and lived again?" Aria asked, not knowing a lot about the war since she was in Rosewood most of it

"Yep," Ron and Hermione said in unison

"Wow that is confusing!" Ezra said, finally taking a part in the conversation

"So where's Harry now?" Remus asked

"He ran off after Malfoy left, but don't worry, Ginny went after him" Hermione explained

Remus, Sirius, and Ezra nodded

"Oh by the way, good lesson!" Aria said

"Thanks" The professors said at the same time

_With Harry and Ginny _

Ginny found Harry out on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was sitting on the grass with his head in his hands, so she quickly ran over to him

"Harry" Ginny breathed

Harry looked up after he wiped his tears off of his face so she wouldn't see him what he thought was "weak".

"What?" Harry asked blandly

"Don't listen to Malfoy" Ginny growled the name

"Well, it's hard not to when he says things that are true!" Harry sad and put his head back down

"Stop talking like that! I didn't fall in love with someone who listens to Malfoy! I fell in love with a noble, kind, heroic, and loving person!" Ginny exclaimed then covered her mouth realized that was the first time she had said she loved him

Harry quickly stood up and looked her deep in the eyes "You love me?"

Ginny felt like she had lost her voice and if she did say something it would come out in a squeak. So she simply nodded as her response.

"I love you too" Harry said sincerely. Ginny sighed in relief then kissed Harry.

_With the others_

Aria, Neville, Ron, and Hermione were walking toward the Transfiguration classroom for their second lesson.

They entered and saw Ginny and Harry already sitting at a table.

"Hey, Harry are you okay?" Aria asked her brother

"Yeah, Ginny made me feel _way_ better" Harry grinned at his girlfriend who was blushing beside him.

"Aww, that's good" Hermione said

Hermione and Aria decided to sit together, while Ron and Neville sat at the table in front of them.

After a couple more lessons it was finally time for lunch. Harry, Aria, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all walking down to the Great Hall when Aria saw Ezra standing in a corner, beckoning her over.

"Um, I'll catch up with you in a second, okay?" Aria said

The others nodded and she turned around and started to make her way over to Ezra

"Hey" Aria breathed when she was finally out of sight

"Hey" Ezra breathed back

"Did you want to talk to me?" Aria whispered

"Um, yeah. Well, where do we stand?" Ezra asked softly

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we teacher/student again, or are we together?" Ezra whispered

Aria smiled to herself at the last word then thought about what he had asked. "Well, I would rather be the second one, but it's up to you" Aria smiled at him.

"I love the idea of the second one as well" Ezra smiled then looked around

"Why are you looking-" Aria didn't get to finish her sentence because Ezra kissed her. Aria smiled through the kiss, then kissed back.

**(A/N Hey, sorry this took soooo long! And I'm also there wasn't a cliff hanger! So hope you liked it! Review if you want to, I won't force you, it's a free country! Again sorry for the long wait! I will most likely make another one this week or next Monday or Tuesday. Please don't expect on Wednesday because I start school that day! Trust me, I would rather stay home and update my stories!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty Little Magic

**(A.N. This not only has Ezra/Aria in the story, but it also has Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, and Lily/James. Sorry this took so flippin long! Might want to read the ending of the last chapter. I had to because I couldn't remember! )**

Aria woke up the next morning with a grin on her face. She had gotten Ezra back. She had Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and her parents back. She was home. And most importantly, everything was perfect.

Today was Saturday. She was ready to have the first weekend of the term. She had finished her homework so she could just relax.

She put on one of her favorite outfit (one that she had worn while in Rosewood) and was about to leave when she remembered something she should do. She should call Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. See how they're doing; see what's going on at Rosewood.

She walked to her trunk and grabbed her cell phone. Since she had friends in the muggle world, Dumbledore made sure her cell phone would work in Hogwarts.

Aria dialed Emily's number first. She listened to the ring for about 30 seconds then she heard a familiar voice

"Hello?" Emily asked, sounding as she was cheerful, but it sounded almost fake to Aria

"Hey, Em," Aria exclaimed trying to brighten her friend's day.

"Aria!" Emily shrieked into the phone. "Ahhhh! Guys! It's Aria!" Emily shouted out of the phone

"Who's with you?" Aria asked

"Spencer and Hanna. Here I'll put you on speaker" Emily said then Aria heard the sound of a button being pressed

"Aria?" Spencer asked

"Hey guys! I miss you so much!" Aria said honestly

"We miss you too!" Hanna exclaimed

"Oh guess what!" Spencer exclaimed

"What?" Aria asked curiously

"Hanna's got a boyfriend!" Spencer said cheerfully

"Ooooooh!" Aria said with a smirk

"Shut up!" Aria could tell Hanna was probably blushing "Besides, Spence. I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Hanna said then Emily giggled

"Hey!" Spencer said "Emily shouldn't be talking either!"

"So, you're all dating someone?" Aria clarified

"Yeah, I'm dating Paige." Emily said softly

"I'm dating Caleb" Hanna said

"And I'm dating Toby" Spencer said somewhat shyly

"Toby?" Aria asked "Toby Cavanaugh?"

"Yes" Spencer said

"Well, good for you, Spence!" Aria said "Good for all of you actually!"

"Thanks!" All of them said in unison

"So, how are you?" Hanna asked

"I'm great. I missed my family a lot! Plus, my parents and my godfather are back!" Aria said happily. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were the only ones in Rosewood that knew about her real life, except for her fake family of course.

"That's great, Aria!" Spencer exclaimed

"Yep!" Aria said "Oh, sorry, got to go! I have a lot of people to catch up with!" Aria smiled "Bye, talk to you later!"

"Bye" the others said then hung up. Aria pressed the 'end' button on her phone then turned it off and threw it into her trunk.

Aria then skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered the marvelous room, she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She saw her friends and her brother and sat next to them.

"Hey, what took you so long to get up?" Hermione asked

"I was up, but I was talking to my friends in Rosewood" Aria explained

"Oh" Hermione replied

Aria then glanced up at the teacher's table in the front. Her eyes trailed over all of her teachers, but her eyes stayed on one of her favorites.

Ezra…

She looked at him then he felt her gaze and looked at her and grinned. Aria grinned back and turned toward her food once again.

Ginny, who was sitting next to her, smirked "Are you guys back together or something?" She whispered

"Yeah" Aria said softly and blushed

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said

"Thanks" Aria blushed

"Oh, Aria, guess what!" Harry exclaimed

"What?" Aria questioned, snapping out of her daze

"Tonks and Teddy are here!" Harry said cheerfully

"Seriously?" Aria started to grin widely

"Yeah, Remus just came over and told us" Harry explained

"When can we see them?" Aria asked impatiently

"After we're done with breakfast" Harry smiled "Remus hasn't seen Teddy since he died" Harry said

"Really?"

"Yeah, and plus Mom and Dad haven't met Tonks yet." Harry said

"Oh yeah!" Aria remembered

After about 20 more minutes, Remus was done and so he, Sirius, Lily, and James all started to walk down toward Harry, Aria, and the others.

"You guys done?" Remus asked them

"Yep" They all replied and they all stood up and followed Remus out of the Great Hall. They wound around the twists and turns of Hogwarts and soon they were at Remus' living quarters.

Remus said a word that Aria guessed was the password and then a door appeared. They all walked into the room to see a woman with pink bubblegum colored hair and a baby with turquoise hair.

"Dora!" Remus ran over to the woman and the baby "Is this really Teddy?" Remus asked

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin nodded and smiled at her husband "Yes, this is Teddy"

"He's so grownup" Remus commented as Tonks gave him Teddy

"Hey, Nymphadora!" Sirius said and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Sirius!" Tonks exclaimed and hugged her cousin "Haven't seen you in a while. Also didn't I tell you not to call me Nymphadora?"

"Nope! Don't remember that!" Sirius smirked

"Hey Tonks!" Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron said in unison and walked up to her to get a hug

"Hey, you guys!" Tonks hugged them back. Dora looked around and saw Aria. "Aria? Is that really you?"

"Yep" Aria responded and hugged the woman

"I haven't seen you since you left for Rosewood!" Tonks said

"I know" Aria smiled

"Oh, Dora, this is Lily and James, Harry and Aria's parents. Lily, James, this is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call her Nymphadora she'll get mad!" Remus introduced

"Nice to meet you!" Tonks chirped

"You too!" James and Lily said in unison

"So, Aria, how was life in Rosewood?" Tonks asked

"Intense. I had a friend named Alison, and us and three other friends were having a sleepover and she left and she disappeared. They found her when my fake family and I came back from Iceland, she was dead" Aria looked down, not wanting to show her weakness. She felt arms wrap around her and looked up and saw James hugging her. She decided if she was going to be weak in front of anyone, these were the people. She started to sob. She buried her head deep into her father's chest. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her.

After he was done consoling her, they all sat on the couches.

"So, Aria, I heard you had Mr. Fitz as an English teacher" Aria stiffened slightly

"Yeah, he was awesome!" Aria fake smiled

"He also told us that you had met before school" James said

"We might have" Aria said innocently

"And you got together" Lily raised an eyebrow, with a stern look on her face

Aria was beet red. Ginny glanced at her friend; she knew she had to do something

"Mrs. Potter, with all due respect, you know for a fact you can't stop love. I have heard your guys' story a couple times, and I know if anyone could understand this, it would be you"

"I do understand. But Aria, after you knew, you continued to do it. It's illegal"

"I know that!" Aria stood up, now angry "But for the record, Remus and Tonks are 13 years apart! I don't get how this is any different!" Aria was now fuming

"Aria, he could have gotten arrested!"

"I know we talked about that every day. But we knew that by breaking up because of our ages was just hurting ourselves. We tried to stay away from each other, it didn't work!"

"Aria, we can't believe you would do something like this!" Lily said

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IF THIS IS SOMETHING I WOULD DO BECAUSE YOU KNEW ME FOR A YEAR! AND I WAS NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO TALK!" Aria roared "IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO ME WITHOUT INSULTING ME, I WILL BE IN MY ROOM!" Aria then ran out of the room.

The twists and turns of Hogwarts were now more confusing than ever. Aria felt hot tears pouring down her beautiful face. She heard voices calling after her, but she ignored them. She ran and ran until she accidently ran into someone. She looked up and could make out Ezra holding her, wondering what was going on.

"Aria!" One of her family members yelled after her.

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and started to run to the Room of Requirement. She paced quickly in front of the invisible door 3 times; repeating in her mind 'We need a place to hide'

The door appeared and she flung it open and pulled Ezra inside with her. Aria looked around the room and saw that it looked a lot like a living room. She flopped down on the couch and brought her knees to her chest. She buried her head into her knees and continued to cry.

Ezra raised an eyebrow in confusion. He then went and sat by her "Hey, what happened?"

"My parents were talking about how you could've gotten arrested. And honestly I don't see the big deal since Tonks and Remus are 13 years apart-" Aria explained everything that had happened

Ezra wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. It's not your fault"

"But Aria, it is. I was the one that told them"

"You didn't know-" Ezra cut off Aria

"Aria, maybe it's best we don't do this" Aria's eyes widened in surprise

"Ezra-"

"Aria, I love you, but this is hurting your family"

"You love me?" Aria smiled

"Of course I do, but I don't want to become in between you guys, especially right after you reconnected. I don't you to have nobody if we break up."

"Ezra, please don't" Aria implored

"I just don't want to tear your family apart. I don't want to waste our time if I'm hurting your relationship with your family"

"It's been torn apart before!" Aria exclaimed as she stood up "I didn't know my parents, and then my brother's godfather died. And then mine did!" Aria felt tears stream down her face "Voldemort tore my family to shreds, and he meant to. Do you know why I was shipped to Rosewood? Huh? Well I needed to be safe, and I felt like I was with you. Then the whole A thing happened, and I felt alone again. After that I came back and I was shocked to see you. Honestly I was happy you were here, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I was clearly wrong" Aria sniffed and walked over to the door.

"Aria"

"I'll see you in class, Professor. I'm sorry I wasted your time"

Aria slammed the door, then she ran to her dormitory, hoping the tears wouldn't blur her vision


	7. Chapter 7

Pretty Little Magic

**(A.N. This not only has Ezra/Aria in the story, but it also has Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, and Lily/James. Sorry this took so flippin long! Might want to read the ending of the last chapter. I had to because I couldn't remember! )**

Ezra walked into class the next morning, not knowing if Aria would even glance at him. He walked into the classroom and smiled at his coworkers.

"Good morning" Remus smiled

'What's so good about it?' Ezra thought. "Good morning" he replied

"So, what's the lesson plan for today?"

"Um, Minerva wants us to teach the Unforgivables" Sirius said quietly.

"Really?" Remus looked at him, shock etched on his face

"Yeah, says here in this letter" Sirius held out the letter to Ezra and Remus.

"This is going to be the worst lesson ever" Ezra groaned

Aria walked into class, numb. She had felt this way once before. She had felt this way when Ezra had broken up with her the first time.

All of her friends were really concerned about her., even though she kept insisting that it was because of her argument with her parents. None of them believed it.

She sat beside Ginny and Ginny placed a hand on her own. "Aria, what happened?"

Aria's eyes pooled with tears "Can we talk about it later? Please?" She implored. Ginny quickly nodded and smiled kindly at her.

"Of course"

"Okay, class, time for today's lesson" Remus said stiffly I say him, Sirius, and…Ezra glance at each other and after a moment, Ezra took a step closer to the class.

"We honestly don't want to teach this lesson, but we were told we had to. We know most of you already know these spells, but you need to know how to block them"

"What is today's lesson, Professors?" Ginny asked

"The Unforgivables" Sirius spoke and Aria went pale. She looked at Harry who was sitting right behind her. They exchanged a glance, a frightened glance.

People around the room gasped. Ginny quickly looked at Harry and Aria, to make sure they were okay. Actually a lot of people looked at Aria and Harry, to see their reactions

"First is the Imperious Curse. Now, I hate to ask this but, who has used the Imperious Curse?" Sirius asked

Aria looked around the room. No one's hands were raised. "We will not judge you, as long as you tell us why you did it" Remus added

Aria looked around the room again and then gasped as she saw Harry raised his hand. Ginny's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Remus, Sirius, and Ezra were taken aback. "H-Harry? May we ask why you did it?"

Hermione and Ron, who sat in front of Aria and Ginny, looked back at Harry, guilt written on their faces.

'So, they were a part of it' Aria thought to herself.

"Um, when Hermione, Ron, and I went missing last year, we were looking for something that would destroy Voldemort. It happened to be locked away in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. I used the curse to make the goblin let us in"

"So he did a bad thing for a good reason. To destroy Voldemort" Ginny defended as some people looked at Harry, frightened.

"Now, has anyone been under the Imperious Curse?" Ezra asked. Aria raised her hand, as did half of the class.

"Wow, when did this happen?"

"In our fourth year, Moody said we needed to be prepared" Ron said simply.

"Okay, moving on. Has anyone used the Cruciatus Curse?"

Nobody raised their hand, well except for Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus asked

"It was when we were in the Department of Mysteries." Sirius' face fell as he heard this "Bellatrix killed Sirius-er- Professor Black, and I tried to, but it only hurt her enough to make her fall over, and that's it"

Everyone gasped once again. Everybody had then moved their chairs over, away from Harry. The only people, who stayed put, were Neville who was sitting beside him, Ginny, Aria, Ron, and Hermione.

Aria was fuming. She stood up. "She killed his godfather! That was some of his only family! He would never do anything like that to a friend or family. Bellatrix deserved it! If you guys had been in his situation, you would have done the same thing!" Aria sat back down.

"Aria has a point" Remus said after a few seconds of silence "He did it because he knew she deserved it. And if she only fell over, Harry, that means that you are too good a person to mean it enough to hurt her"

Harry smiled softly in thanks. "So, has anybody had the Cruciatus Curse cast upon them?" Ezra asked.

Everyone looked around the room, they expected Harry to raise his hand, but he didn't, instead it was Hermione. Her hand was trembling and Ron had a hold of her other hand. Tears swam in her eyes as everybody stared at her.

"Hermione, who did that to you?" Sirius looked concerned.

Hermione lowered her hand "Bellatrix Lestrange. She said tried to make me admit I did something, when I didn't do anything."

"You guys have too many run ins with Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville commented

"Hermione, may I ask how it felt like"

"It-it felt awful. I felt like I was going to die. I don't remember most afterwards, to be honest. I know we escaped, but I just kinda blacked out" Ron grabbed her hand.

"Now, for the final curse-" Aria cut Ezra off.

"Professor? Can we please not talk about this one? All of us know what it is." Aria's voice trembled as though she was about to cry.

"I agree" Ginny said shortly after.

"We've seen too many people die because of it" Harry added

"Harry, you have lived through a killing curse twice now, what does it feel like?" Asked a student that Aria had seen around, but never actually talked to.

"I didn't really feel it the first time, since I was only a year old" Aria nodded in agreement "The second time felt like someone punching me in the chest, But then I just fell and it was black" Harry lied, he hadn't told anybody, except for Ginny, that he had seen Dumbledore at Kings Cross. He knew people would think he was crazy.

Suddenly the bell rang "Alright, class dismissed" Aria grabbed her bag and the 6 of them started walking out of the classroom.

"Wait, Aria, can I talk to you?" Ezra asked

Aria looked around the corridor. She saw her friends telling her to go. She sighed and walked back into the classroom. "Yes?"

"Remus and Sirius wanted to talk to you" Ezra said.

"Oh, of course they do" Aria walked over to Sirius and Remus. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, Aria, we wanted to talk to you about your parents"

"Then I'm leaving" Aria glared and then turned around. Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Aria" Remus said sternly. "They are really upset"

"Well, so am I" Aria ripped her arm away from Sirius' grasp. "You were there! I didn't do anything. I was telling the truth, and they just said that they couldn't believe that I would do this!" Aria now had tears pouring down her face. "They made Ezra break up with me!" Sirius and Remus looked over at Ezra who was organizing papers on his desk.

"Aria, why did he break up with you?"

"He said that he didn't want to cause any more family problems" Aria let out a sob.

"Aria, I'm sorry, but just go talk to your parents-" Remus laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Aria backed up, and by now Ezra was watching her as well. "I thought that I would feel at home here, but no, I feel like this is from my home! I want to go back to Rosewood! Everything was better there, and that's saying a lot because my best friend was murdered and then me and my friends started getting creepy messages!" Aria was now at the door. "I don't want to stay here." Aria leaned against the frame of the door and buried her face in her hands.

"Aria, don't say that." Remus and Sirius walked over and started rubbing her back. They took Aria over to one of the desks and she sat down and laid her head on the table

"Remus, Sirius! Are you in-" Someone asked as they walked through the door "Aria!"


End file.
